Peter Stormare
Peter Stormare (1953 - ) a.k.a. Peter Storm Ex-Mr. Karen Sillas Film Deaths *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)'' [Dieter Stark]: Eaten (off-screen) by a group of Compsognathus; we only hear him screaming and see blood in the water. (Thanks to Jack, Amy, Tommy, Aki, Dignan, and ND) *''Playing God'' (1997) [Vladimir]: Shot in the head through a pillow by Timothy Hutton. (Thanks to Jack and ND) *''Mercury Rising'' (1998) [Shayes]: Run over by a train after being knocked through an open train door by Bruce Willis during a struggle. (Thanks to Tommy, Scunk, and ND) *''8MM'' (1999) [Dino Velvet]: Shot in the throat by Anthony Heald, after Peter shoots Anthony with a crossbow; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Chris Bauer. (Thanks to Jack, Tommy, Tal, and ND) *''Bruiser'' (2000) [Milo Styles]: Shot in the head with a laser by Jason Flemyng. (Thanks to Jack) *''Bad Company'' (2002) [Adrik Vas]: Shot repeatedly by Dragan Micanovic. (Thanks to ND) *''Bad Boys II'' (2003) [Alexei]: Shot repeatedly by SWAT officers (causing him to fall into a fountain) during a shoot-out at Jordi Molla's compound. (Thanks to Jack, Tommy, and ND) *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' (2005; animated) [Dracula]: Incinerated when Batman (voiced by Rino Romano) shoots him with a blast of solar energy from an energy-storage device. (Thanks to Tommy and Dignan) *''Unknown'' (2006) [Snakeskin Boots] Shot to death by Barry Pepper. His body as well as Mark Boone Junior's bodies are then set on fire by Jim Caviezel. (There is an alternative scene where he is shot in the head by James Caviezel, who then sets his body on fire). *''Anamorph'' (2007) [Blair Collet]: Disemboweled by Don Harvey, who then uses Peter's blood to paint a canvas. (Thanks to ND) *''Insanitarium'' (2008) [Dr. Gianetti]: Killed by the zombie Kurt Caceres while Peter is trying to lobotomize Jesse Metcalfe. (Thanks to ND) *''Get the Gringo (How I Spent My Summer Vacation)'' (2012) [Frank]: Killed in an explosion, along with Scott Cohen, after Mel Gibson throws grenades at them. (Thanks to ND) *''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) [Sheriff Berringer]: Crushed to death when the troll Henry (Derek Mears) steps on him, after Peter and his men attack Gemma Arterton in the woods. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''The Last Stand'' (2013) [Burrell]: Shot in the head by Arnold Schwarzenegger after Peter pulls a gun on him. (Thanks to Tommy and Tim) TV Deaths *''Purgatory'' (1999 TV) [Calvin Guthrie]: Killed in a fight (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to Jack) *''Prison Break: First Down (2006)'' [John Abruzzi]: Shot to death by police in a shoot-out outside a motel. (Thanks to Matt) *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Crimeleon (2012)'' [Martin Kallstrom]: Poisoned when he eats fish tainted with poison by Christopher Lambert. He dies while talking to Chris O'Donnell and LL Cool J. *''The Blacklist: The Decemberist (2014)'' [Berlin] Shot three times in the chest by James Spader. Videogame Deaths *'''Until Dawn ''(2015) '[Dr Alan Hill] Playing a hallucination existing only in Rami Malek's mind, Peter ceases to exist after deciding that his "sessions" are of no further help to Rami. For good measure, Rami can be murdered by Ella Lentini shortly afterwards, ensuring Peter's cessation of existence. Gallery peterstormareTLWJP.png|Peter Stormare moments before his death in 'The Lost World: Jurassic Park' starkdeathTLW.png|His blood flowing in the river in 'The Lost World: Jurassic Park' 124.jpg|Peter Stormare's animated death in The Batman vs. Dracula. Stormare, Peter Stormare, Peter Stormare, Peter Stormare, Peter Stormare, Peter Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by laser Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing